Meet You
by Musim Gugur Sakura
Summary: Sakura gadis yang sempurna, Tangguh dan Keras Kepala bertemu Sasuke laki - laki yang super Dingin? Sakura gadis yang Cantik yang bisa mengubah kepribadian seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Bagaimana kisah cinta Sakura?/SasuSaku/Bad Summary/


Pagi ini seorang gadis pirang sedang menuju rumah keluarga Haruno. Setelah mendapatkan izin dari tuan rumah, gadis itu menuju kamar yang berada di lantai dua. Ia buka pelan - pelan, dan menutup nya secara perlahan agar sang pemilik kamar tidak terbangun. Dengan hati - hati ia berjalan menuju ke tempat tidur yang di mana seorang gadis berambut soft pink yang sedang tertidur itu dan...

"SAKURA-CHAAAANNN!"

Gadis pirang itu pun berteriak tepat di telinga gadis berambut soft pink itu, sehingga sang gadis itu terbangun dari tidur nya karena kaget. Ia kemudian menatap gadis pirang itu. Sedangkan gadis pirang yang sedang di tatap nya hanya cengengesan.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Empat det—

"INNOOOO-PIIIGG!" Dan terjadilah keributan di kamar gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura dan sahabat pirang nya Yamanaka Ino.

* * *

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Meet You**

 **By : Musim Gugur Sakura**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **But The Story Is Mine**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

* * *

"Kenapa kamu kemari pagi - pagi begini? Baru juga jam 08.30. Ini kan hari minggu Pig!" Ucap Sakura dengan malas _'_ _ngambek'_ batin Ino.

"Ini udah mau siang Forehead! Dan apa kau lupa, Saki? Kita punya janji dengan si baka itu!" Jawab Ino bosan.

Sakura nampak berfikir, setelah agak lama berfikir, akhir nya ia berseru"Benar juga! Aku saja sampai lupa dengan janji si baka itu! Kata nya ia akan mengenalkan kita kepada sahabat lama nya yang tinggal di paris!" Ya, mereka mempunyai nama panggilan sendiri-sendiri seperti Sakura di panggil Saki atau Forehead, Ino si Monster Pirang atau Pig, Naruto si Baka, Hinata si Sadako, dan Sai si Aneh.

"Sudah cepat mandi dan siap-siap. Aku akan memilihkan mu pakaian yang cocok untuk mu pakai," "Siap, Bos!" Jawab Sakura, Ino tahu sekali kalau Sakura akan kesulitan mencari pakaian. Sekalipun itu adalah pakaian santai biasa.

Sakura dan Ino adalah sahabat sedari kecil. Rumah Ino sediri dua rumah dari rumah Sakura. Sedangkan mereka bertemu dengan Hinata, Naruto, dan Sai itu saat mereka kelas delapan Smp. Sekarang mereka sudah SMA dan sebentar lagi akan tamat. Yah, sedikit lebih dewasa.

•

•

•

Saat ini Sakura sedang mengendarai mobil mini Cooper nya, di samping nya sahabat pirang nya sedang mengutak-ati ponsel milik nya, itu sudah kebiasaan Ino kalu bertemu atau berkunjung ke rumah Sakura. Ayah Sakura adalah pemilik Senju's Crop, sedangkan Ibu sakura adalah seorang dokter terkenal. Di sekolah Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, dan Sai adalah siswa-siswi yang cukup populer. Setiap orang yang memandang Sakura pasti akan jatuh cinta pada kemolekan tubuh nya.

Tidak hanya itu, selain memiliki dada yang montok, bokong yang seksi, dan memiliki tubuh langsing, dan proposional, Sakura tak kalah cantik nya dengan Ino. Ino sendiri populer karna kecantikan nya yang seperti Barbie dan dada yang montok, sedangkan Hinata karena Sikap Ramah, dan Kecantikan nya, Naruto karna Sikap ramah dan jahil nya kepada setiap orang, dan Sai karena kejeniusan nya(walau tak sejenius Sakura).

Sakura memakai gaun terusan yang tidak berlengan berwarna pink tujuh centi di atas lutut yang memiliki renda-renda di bawah nya dan pita ukuran sedang di pinggang nya, jaket berwarna pink lengan pendek yang serasi dengan warna rambut nya, dan high heels berwarna merah marun yang mengkilat. Sedangkan Ino sendiri memakai gaun selutut lengan panjang berwarna orange, dan high heels berwarna kuning keemasan.

"Hei, Forehead! Kenapa kau tidak terima saja cinta nya si kapten basket kita, Gaara?" Tanya Ino

"Entah lah pig! Aku... Masih belum yakin saja. Karena... Yang di pikiran ku hanya Gaara,"

"Belum yakin bagaimana? Tak lihat pengorbanan nya? Kenapa kau tidak lupakan saja Gaara dia kan sudah me—" Belum sempat Ino menyelesaikan kalimat nya, Sakura langsung memotong nya.

"Itu urusan ku Pig! Lebih baik sekarang kita turun,"

Ino hanya mendengus kesal. Kemudian mereka berdua berhenti dan turun dari mobil mini Cooper milik Sakura dan langsung menuju 'Cafe Coffie'. Setelah mereka masuk, mereka mengamati sekeliling untuk mencari teman mereka yang sedang menunggu, sampai tersengar suara cempreng milik Naruto."Pig, Forehead! Disini!"

Ino dan Sakura berjalan ke arah meja yang paling ujung dekat jendela. Di sana sudah terdapat empat orang Sai, Naruto, Hinata, dan sosok laki-laki berambut emo, dengan mata obsidian yang sangat tajam seperti elang. Kemudian mereka berdua menduduki kursi yang masih kosong. Saat duduk mata Sakura dan mata Laki-laki itu bertemu, tetapi mereka berdua segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

"Yo, bagaimana kabar kalian semua?" Tanya Naruto basa-basi

"Baik, dan langsung To The Point saja! dan jangan memanggil ku forehead, baka!" Balas Sakura sebal

"Diam kau forehead! Baik lah, perkenalkan ini teman ku yang sering aku ceritakan kepada kalian. Nama nya Uchiha Sasuke. Dan karena kau baru saja pulang dari Paris bagaimana kalau kau mentraktir kami, teme?" Ucap Naruto

"Hn,"

"Ne, minna. Sekarang pesan lah sepuas kalian, dan yang akan membayar semua nya adalah Sasukee~! Horee~!" Teriak Naruto riang

"Yeaaahhh~!"

Mereka ber'enam pun akhir nya makan bersama, walau banyak keributan yang terjadi karena Naruto, Sakura, dan Ino. Setelah itu mereka berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman kota sampai sore hari.

•

•

•

•

•

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-san~" Ucap Sakura dan Ino serempak "Hn,"

"Ne, bagaimana kalau kita ke The Chidori? Mumpung masih sore," Ucap Sai sambil mengedip kan sebelah mata nya ke arah Ino. Ino yang melihat nya hanya tersipu malu, dan dengan serempak Ino, Sakura, Hinata ,dan Naruto mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan mu, teme? Mau ikut?" Tanya Naruto

"Hn.. Baikalah,"

Mereka ber'enam pun menuju ke tempat parkiran mobil. Karena yang membawa mobil cuma Sai dan Sakura maka, mereka berdiskusi akan ikut ke mobil siapa. Ino, Sasuke akan ikut ke mobil Sakura, dan Naruto, Hinata akan ikut ke mobil Sai. Mereka pun memasuki mobil masing-masing. Orang yang membawa mobil adalah Sakura, Ino duduk di samping nya, dan Sasuke duduk di belakang sendirian.

Sakura dan Ino tampak bercanda tawa bersama tanpa memerdulikan keadaan Sasuke di belakang, sedang kan Sasuke sendiri hanya diam sambil melirik ke arah Sakura dari ekaor mata nya. Saat sedang asyik-asyik nya bercerita dan bercanda, tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura berdering memotong percakapan antara Ino dan Sakura, dan ternyata ada telepon masuk dari nomor yang tak di kenal nya. "Moshi-Moshi,"

 _"Sakuraaa-chaann~"_ Sakura yang mendengar suar itu langsung menunjukkan wajah sebal nya dan berbicara dengan nada ketus. Ino yang tahu siapa yang menelpon Sakura hanya diam sambisambil menatap Sakura meminta penjelasan. Sakura yang merasa di tatap pun menoleh ke arah Ino dan diam tidak berbicara.

"Hm.. Ada apa? Dan jangan panggil aku begitu,"

 _"Ehehe gomenne, bagaimana kabar mu? Aku ada kabar baik lho~"_

"Kabar ku baik, kabar apa?"

 _"Lusa aku dan nanas... PULANG~!"_ Sakura yang mendengar kabar itu tersenyum bahagia, sedangkan Ino sedang menahan rasa penasaran nya, terhadap pembicaraan Sakura dan ' _Orang Itu'_.

"Benarkah? Wah, Aku menunggu kedatangan mu, Jaa~"

 _"Jaa~"_

Sakura langsung memutuskan sambungan nya. Dengan wajah berbinar-binar ia menyetir sambil bersenandung. Ino dan Sasuke yang melihat itu mempunyai tanda tanya besar di kepala nya. Karena sudah tidak kuat menahan rasa penasaran nya, Ino langsung menanyai nya dengan bebagai pertanyaan tanpa menghiraukan Sakura.

"—ng menelfon mu _'dia'_ kan? Apa kabar nya? _'Dia'_ bilang apa?" Tanya Ino kepo

"Aduh Ino kalu nanya itu satu-satu. Yang pertama benar _'_ _dia'_ yang menelfon ku, kedua kabar nya baik, ketiga, _'dia'_ bilang... Kalau lusa...—" Ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh ucapan Ino"Ra, kalau bicara itu gak usah ribet napa sih!" Ujar Ino kesel dengan tingkah sahabat nya. "Iya, iya. _'_ _Dia'_ bilang kalau lusa... _'Dia'_ PULANG~!" Seru Sakura. Ino yang mendengar nya hanya kaget, kemudian Ino ikutan Senyum-senyum kemudian bertanya kepada Sakura.

"Ehm,, kalau Shika ikut pulang gak?" Tanya Ino"Iya!"

"Beneran?" Tanya Ino tidak percaya" Bener,"

"Horee!" Suara Ino membahana di dalam mobil Sakura. Mereka berdua berbincang-bincang tentang 'dia' yang akan pulang lusa, tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam sambil mendengar kan musik melalui earphone nya.

•

•

•

•

•

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang agak jauh dari Kohona, mereka semua sampai di sebuah Bar yang bernama 'The Chidori' itu. Mereka semua turun dan langsung masuk ke dalam Bar itu. Di dalam Bar itu cukup ramai, sehingga Sakura dkk susah untuk berjalan. Akhirnya Naruto mengusulkan untuk ke lantai dua. Di lantai dua keadaan tidak terlalu ramai sehingga mereka semua bisa bebas. Mereka duduk di dekat meja Bar, sampai ada seseorang yang mengejutkan mereka.

"Yo minna! Bagaimana kabar kalian semua?" Tanya seorang lelaki berambut merah.

"Baik," Jawab Naruto

"Bagaimana kabar mu Sakura-chan? Kau tetap cantik,"

"Kabar ku baik Gaara-nii. Ah, kau bisa saja," Ujar Sakura malu, semua(-Sasuke) tahu kalau Gaara menyukai Sakura, Sedangkan Sakura sudah menyadari nya sejak dahulu. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah lengan dari seorang lelaki berambut panjang sebahusebahu dan memiliki mata abu-abu yang melingkar di pinggang Sakura.

"Hei, Itachi! Lepaskan aku!" Ujar Sakura "Hm, nanti saja,"

"Kubilang lepas atau aku patah kan lengan mu!" Ucap Sakura tajam "Huh, baiklah. Aku masih sayang dengan lengan ku,"

Sasuke yang mendengar keributan pun menengok ke arah Sakura, dan betapa terkejut nya Sasuke melihat sesosok lelaki yang duduk di samping Sakura. Dengan reflek Sasuke menjerit "Aniki?" Lelaki yang mendengar suara jeritan itu pun menoleh, dan tak kalah terkejut nya dengan Sasuke."Sasuke?"

Sakura yang ada di tengah-tengah mereka pun bingung kemudian bertanya "Kalian kenal?"

"Tentu saja kami kenal, Sakura-chan. Dia adik ku." Jawab Itachi

Sakura hanya ber-oh-ria kemudian memesan minuman kepada Gaara. "Gaara aku pesan seperti biasa ya," Ucap Sakura "Sip!" Balas Gaara

Sakura pun teringat percakapan nya dengan _'orang itu'_ Kemudian Sakura ikut bergabung bersama mereka semua yang lagi asyik mengobrol entah apa itu. Di saat semua nya sibuk menggobrol, Ino menjerit "Hei, guys! Gua dan Forehead punya kabar bagus, nich!"

"Apaan tuh?" Tanya Naruto penasaran

"Itu tu, sih Nanas ama sih Baby mau pulang lusa," "Beneran, Ino? Lu kagak boongkan?"

"Gua kagak boong tanya aja ama tu Forehead," "Wah! Berarti bakal rame ,nich! Gua kangen banget ama tuh Baby,"

Sore yang menjelang malam itu, mereka habiskan untuk menggobrol bersama sampai lupa waktu. Setelah waktu hampir menunjukkan tengah malam, mereka semua pamit pulang. Sasuke dengan Itachi, Naruto dengan Sai, dan Ino, Hinata dengan Sakura. Setelah mengantar sahabat-sahabat nya, Sakura pamit pulang karena udah capek. Saat sampai di rumah nya yang mewah, Sakura langsung masuk aja, soal nya orang tua nya baru saja pergi ke Inggris untuk mengurus Perusahaan milik keluarga nya, sedangkan para pelayan pasti udah tidur. Dengan langkah gontai Sakura menaiki tangga dan menuju kamarnya. Tanpa mengganti baju, Sakura langsung menaiki tempat tidur nya, dan segera menuju ke alam mimpi nya.

* * *

 **TBC**


End file.
